XERAINGAMING- BEYOND ALL TRUTHS!
by nathanburton100
Summary: A STORY OF LOVE , FAMILY, TRUTH, BONDS, MINING AND ALSO KFC AND CHOCOLATE CAKE!
1. Chapter 1

_**CHAPTER 1- XERAINAGINS **_

HMM mm mm ...Oh hey !

Would you like to hear a story? No? WELL TOO BAD IM TELLING YOU ANYWAY! NOW SIT DOWN SHUT UP AND HAVE SOME KFC!

HERE WE GO!

(Book opening)Once apon a time in vast opening of a land The sun rose across the grass and mob filled fields. The cows were grazing, pigs were roaming, sheep were just keeping to their regular act, the wolves and horses were as always dashing through the fields in harmony, but as always just as the sun rose...many hostile mobs ran for shelter, only to have a handful left to hide in the mineshafts and for the rest to burn...but thats not what our storys about. (Book pages fliping)

Our story begins here with a young man named Danny, Danny allen to be excact, he was young handsome boy bearing somewhat spiky head of hair, namely pale skin with brown eyes. He was a namely tall, broad figure. He wore a very different type of attire, he wore a chrome silver head set which consisted of a large red visor and DJ style head phones with read ear pieces,black jeans with a flame print on the legs, a pair of gray canvas shoes, black fingerless gloves, a belt with holsters for tools, and superman t-shirt in a bluish grey hoodie with a red inside to it with sleeves rolled up. He had gotten up quite early that morning at the time of 7:39 A.M. Got up, got dressed and headed out to the crops to get some early mornin' work done before the big adventure. Except it was now 9:52 A.M and Danny was done and walked back toward the house. As he was walking to the front part of the complex he lived on walking down the cobble stone path he and Andre had built across the area, he noticed something...something that caught 'is eye ...something beautiful. He stood there gazing at it watching its beauty as it shined in the sun...well that's about until he heard the words.. "Danny...danny...DANNY!",The voice exclaimed. "OH-da what what?"he replied in his british accent as he turned to see had said his name only to find out it was the beauty he gazing at. "Are you alright" said the beauty putting her hand on 'is shoulder , who turned out to be his long time friend kitty. Kitty ,also known as Sammie kitty and Kitty khajiit, was good friend to danny also a someone who he knew if Andre couldn't be there for 'Im, she'd be there! Kitty was a beautiful girl she stood a phew inches shorter than Danny she had bright red hair (and I don't mean like ginger or red head I mean the color red !) going down to the end of 'er back with cute cat ears a top her head which she had since she was 10 along with 'er tail which she had put on 'er when she had a friendly mystic put a non-harmful spell on 'er, along with beautiful blue eyes and pale skin and a slender waist. She wore a red tank top under a white short sleeve button up shirt with black tiger stripes on the sides, also a pair of blue capries, with 3 leather belts made to overlap the other and leather boots with tiger stripes on the back and sides.

Okay getting back to the story shall we...'ey! Where the hell 'er you goin?! I don't care if you gotta pee get back here!

Anyway, Danny just stared back at 'er gazing into 'er eyes before realizing what 'e was doin' and then snapped back into reality! "What? Oh I'm sorry what?" He replied looking back at 'er. She was about to speak when danny put 'is hand on her hand. Realizing what happened she pulled away blushing and smiling as did danny saying "Sorry!"

"I-its alright!" she said in her Irish accent. They both stood there as the wind blew across their faces , blushing and smiling back at each other! "I'm sorry kitty I don't know what came over me!" Danny said blushing and slightly cringing "It's Quite alright Danny!" She replied. They both stood there processing the situation they were just currently in. Then Danny spoke.

"Hey I was gonna head over to village to get some breakfast, wouldyou like to join me?" He asked smiling. Kitty just ginned and said "Of course I would Danny!". They then started making their way toward the village but Danny never saw it coming when Kitty grabbed and held 'is hand. as soon as he realized what happened he stopped walking for a quick second then started walking again blushing. "Are you alright...Again?" She said giggling. "Yeah sorry!" he replied as they started walking again.

(Danny's thoughts)-What's going on and why was I staring? Could ...NO!

(Kitty's thoughts)-He acting pretty strange today what could it all be...why did we touch hands? could we be...No...,but what if...?

They only pondered it more as they walked together hand in hand.

_**OOOOOO HEY HEY HEY WHAT GOIN' ON HEREAAA ! HOO-OO-OO!**_

_**SOMEBODY IN LOVE DEY IS!**_

_**OK SORRY IF THIS ONE WAS PRETTY SHORT I GOTTA NOVEL TO WRITE SO YA KNOW! THANKS ANYWAY**_!


	2. Chapter 2 Breakfats at Tiffanys part 1

_**HEY GUYS I'M BACK FOR MORE ! HEY DANNY ALLEN AND ANDRE AND ALSO KITTY AND NORDY ALEX I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT THIS CHAPTER'S GONNA BE FUN! OH AND ME AND MY FIANCEE MAKE AN APPEARENCE IN THIS ONE AND A COUPLE OTHER CHAPTERS**_

As they Made their way across the cobble stone path to which the builder was unknown (Just kidding it was me!), the awkwardness grew apon them and Kitty looked down as she walked hand in hand with danny. They only pondered more and more about their pervious..(Chortle) Im sorry previous situation they had found themselves in... shut up! (Laughter)uuuaahh! OK anway back to the story!

They continued on but danny noticed that kitty looked upset and looked her over with great concern. Then without even needing to think he started. "Kitty?"danny asked "Yeah danny?" She replied with a smile and bright eyes. He looked at her in shock as he pulled back a little. "You ok?' Kitty asked. "I'm fine but are you?" She then looked away "I'm fine",she replied in a depressed tone. Then Danny quit walking and stared at her in digust she then stopped then looked at 'im "NO.. no ya not!"he replied. Kitty didn't even know how to reply. then danny's fustration turned into concern again "I'm sorry...I'm just worried about your well being that's all!"He apologeticly said. She then smiled at him with relief "I guess its just cause...uuhh...well what happened between us back there!" Danny completely understood completlely and yes I intentionally repeated myself there! they then started walking again in peace as they started to joke around and have a good time with eachother. By the time they reached the village they ahd such ridiculously big smiles on there faces they walked in to this qaint slightly bigger village where veryone had a smile on there face, from the small children to the elderly people with a cane.

they then walked in to village waving to every one the girls going aaaww while the guys winking and smiling at danny with a thumbs up in a guyish expression and at the sight of them hand-in-hand. BUt they didnt look embarrased they just kept walking with smiles and their heads shaking

They then found themsleves at the local diner witch had large red letters that read Tiffineys (well tiffineys is smaller) and DINER they smiled at eachother then walked in the front glass door as the little bell rang. They turned the corner and saw a red heaed woman with beautiful sapphire blue eyes wearing a black button up shirt and white apron with a red tiffany written across it. She smiled at them with red lipstick

"can I getchoo you kids a table?" she asked.

"Please!"They happily replied in unison.

They then followed her to a both next to the front window of the resturant and they sat across from eachother. "Can I getchy'all anything to drink?" she asked

"I'll have a chocolate shake ,please."he replied "Really a choclate shake with breakfast?" Kitty asked. "Well why not?" She gave it a quick thought and responded "Your right...I'll have the same thing please!"

"Ok thank you I'll be back with some menu's don't go anywhere!' She then wrote down thier orders and walked away.

"She seems nice!"Danny complemented "really then why donthoo ask 'a out?"Kitty replied giggling "OH HA HA HA! He replied back comiclly

_**WELL GUYS I GOTTA END THIS PART HERE THIS CHAPTER IS A TWO PART THING I'LL EXPLAIN LATER WHY GUYS BUT STILL TOON IN NEXT TIME FOR MORE **_

_**BREAKFAST AT TIFFANY'S PART 2!**_

_**CATCHYA LATER AND CHECK OUT MY YOUTUBE CHANNEL /beastlyhero100**_

_**BAZINGA SHIZZLE BYE!**_


End file.
